neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Max Franklin
Max Franklin is a young male witch with the power of psychokinesis, the ability to affect move objects without seeing them. His mother, Paulette, was a witch and his father was a mortal. He never learned of his magical heritage until after his mother's death. In 1999, Max was kidnapped by a thug named Mickey Jackson, who wanted to use him to open a bank vault for him. However, Max's whitelighter found out that he was in trouble and sent clues to Prue so she could help him. History Max inherited his magical abilities after his mother's death, and learned to harness them within six months, but never learned to rules and risks of using his powers since there was no one to guide him. His father forbade him to use his powers in public, which kept him unnoticed for a time; Max eventually developed the idea that his father hated him for his powers. A few months later, Max broke into an arcade with his friend, who noticed his ability and told his brother about it. Kidnapping One night, while Max is having dessert with his father, Gordan Franklin, two masked thugs kick in the door and kidnap Max. The thugs tell Gordan to not tell anyone if he wants his son back safe. Max was then taken to an auto shop, and he used his power to send out an alarm message to someone who might be able to help. Max had then later used his ability to send a message to Prue on the spirit board. Since the sisters don't know what to make of it, Prue goes to Andy and tells him about a dream that she had about someone named Max needing help. Though the lead was vague, Andy eventually found out that a young boy named Max was kidnapped when the thugs forced him to disable the security system at a microchip plant as a test: a security camera caught his face. Later that day, Andy visits Prue at her office to tell her about Max. Meanwhile, the spirit board starts moving and Prue records its message "Kidnapped auto shop". Prue goes to question Max' father and convinces him that she can help when she reveals to him that she is a witch, just like his son and late wife. By putting together the pieces, Prue finds Max at the auto shop and tries to rescue him, but is knocked out by one of the thugs. He also implanted a tiny bomb on Max' body; to keep Prue from using her powers on them. Gordan finds them at the auto shop and begs the thugs to release his son, but is shot in the gut and left to die. While robbing a bank, Max uses his power to disable the bomb and Prue uses hers to defeat the thugs and lock them in. They then escape together and rush back to Gordan, who has been healed by Leo. Gordan takes Max to Paulette's grave the next morning to beg for forgiveness. Years later Max Franklin makes a cameo in the Charmed comics issue 3 titled Innocents Lost as one of the innocents that have been brought to the Manor for protection. He can be seen saying "hi" and listening to an iPod when Phoebe enters the house. Since Max had interacted only with Prue and not with Piper and Phoebe, it is presumed that Leo, his former Whitelighter, brought him to the Manor for protection. Powers and abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate other beings and objects by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Psychokinesis:' The ability to move objects that are not in visual range with the mind. Gallery Charmed114_001.jpg Charmed114_002.jpg| Charmed114_048.jpg| MaxPsychokineticTrance.jpg Psychokinesis Max.gif ImageCAZKY9Y3.jpg| Notes and Trivia *David Netter, who played Max, had a role on'' 7th Heaven'', which was Charmed's biggest competition on the WB. *Max is the first male witch that appeared on the show. Appearances Max Franklin appears in a total of 1''' episode and '''1 comic issue throughout the franchise. Category:Charmed Characters Category:Wizards Category:Charges Category:Innocents Category:Charmed Comic Characters Category:Pages needing attention